It is known to produce piezoelectric generators as energy conversion modules in order to convert mechanical, kinetic energy into electrical energy. DE 10 2010 016 499 A1 describes planar piezoelectric generator modules and a method for the production thereof. Wound and then flattened piezoelectric generators convert mechanical energy into electrical energy.
One of the most efficient materials for the piezoelectric effect is a lead-zirconate-titanate (PZT) ceramic. An overload-protected piezoelectric generator with a solid-state conversion element for coupling and converting deformation energy is known. A piezoceramic is connected to an elastic transducer element. The deformation element is deformed by an acting deformation energy, which causes a deformation of the piezoceramic. The deformation of the piezoceramic occurs like a bending beam structure.
A solution which converts an acting compressive force perpendicular to the surface of a piezoelectric material into a tensile force is known. To implement a force, two caps are used in the form of a cymbal so that tensile forces act on a piezoelectric material and vibrational energy is harvested. The cymbal caps are applied to a piezoelectric crystal at the top and bottom. By pressing the two cymbal caps together from above and below, the piezoelectric crystal is stretched transversely thereto.
A system is known for converting electrical energy from mechanical energy, wherein a plurality of arranged cymbals placed horizontally in a mirror image to one another can be compressed between two parallel plates when a person walks on a floor with a system lying below.
The generators described above are designed for the use of piezoceramics.